Lily Evans's story
by FranticRomanticLovefire61
Summary: Lily Evans is an orphan. She's never heard of Muggles, Wizards, Hogwarts, and even Santa Clause before. The worst thing is, is that she was abandoned by her parents when she and Tuney were real young. Look at her every-day life, and see how she matures with every breath.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Lily Evans, and I'm an orphan. I want...

She sighed. Stupid, Stupid, STUPID. STUPID Mrs. and Mr. Hiller, STUPID Santa, and STUPID deserting parents. Well, it's true then. I'm Lily Evans, and I live in the Forwell Orphanage.

Silly Mrs. Hiller. Why must she insist that we write to Santa Clause? Nobody in the orphanage even knows the tale, and honestly, it seems silly. How could he ever give us presents? After all, our parents left us, so that must mean badness is in our blood! Anyway, this is the first time Mrs. Hiller has made us write to Santa. She insists that it shows "true character" and your "real personality". I disagree. Hmmm. I think about my letter. I want, I want a home, my parents, and all my kin. But I couldn't write that. I mean, would you?

My little sister, Petunia, writes besides me. I can tell she believes in this whole get-up. But then again, she's only seven. But you know the worst thing about this entire mess, is that it's not December, or even January. It's July. I can't help but giggle. Honestly, WHAT Mrs. Hiller comes up wit these days. True, she may be the meanest adult I've ever had the misfortune to meet, but she really cares about us, you know? Mr. Hiller, however, does not.

But I'm not going to get into the whole history: That's be stupid. So instead, I'm going to finish this letter. Now I consider my choices. The most important, or most desirable, or missing thing sin my life right now is family. But Santa can't bring family, I doubt he can bring me a doll!

I look at what Tuney's writing. Hmm, doll, pencil, I smile. Tuney will forever be my little sister. "Tuney, do you mind if I use what you wrote?"

She glared a little at me. I really did love her. "Sure," she said gruffly, shooting me another glance. I looked at her thin cheekbones. Such a child, and I feel a flash of anger at my parents. Why had they abandoned us, at such young ages? I sighed. These answers could never be answered, because as far as I knew, my parents were dead.

I flash an angry glance at Mrs. Hiller. This is her fault, also. I f she hadn't decided to "coincidentally" open up an orphanage when we were abandoned, and "coincidentally" find us in the snow, then we would still be there! That, or lying somewhere in the ground with our spirits up in Heaven. I make sure to give her an exaggerated groan as I give her my letter to Santa.

She clucks her tongue at me, and sentences me to cleaning the bathroom with my toothbrush. Inwardly, this time, I groan. My toothbrush was the only thing that was MINE. I had to share everythning else with my little sis, cause if I didn't, she would surely tell Mrs. Hiller, or even worse, Mr. Hiller.

I tossed a lock of my red hair. My toothbrush would reek for days, and I should know, because it happened once to me before, and I swear, even if I brushed my teeth for ten minutes straight, my teeth would smell even more. And then when Mr. Hiller inspected our teeth afterwards, I would get a slap on my palm with his yardstick, and he would take away my breakfast. (Which, if you must know, was a lumpy piece of bread.)

Petunia was nice enough to let me borrow her toothbrush after two beatings, but then one day Mr. Hiller found out, and he gave her a slap on each palm and her cheek, while he let Brenda punch me in the jaw. I think I broke it, because whenever I chew something tough, there's this weird cracking sound, and it aches for days. Mrs. Hiller doesn't even let me see Dr. Finch!

Mrs. Hiller is now making us sing Christmas carols. That is even worse then scrubbing the loo with a toothbrush: They're so cheery, the ultimate opposite of my life!

She says that though the scrubbing the bathroom thing will cut into carols, she can't let that happen, because she knows how much I absolutely HATE singing carols. So now she's lining us up. Ugh! I'd rather be on Bathroom Duty for a year! Oh, wait a minute, here she starts now. Maybe she won't notice if I lip-sing...

**My first Lily Evans story! And BTW, little children, remember Santa Clause really is real! It's just that Lily is an orphan, and she's never heard of him! Please review!**


	2. The New Kid

Lily was scrubbing the stupid toilet in the girl's lavatory. Oh yes, did she mention that there was only ONE? She giggled. Silly Mrs. Hiller. It only takes so long to clean a single toilet, and she leaned back on her knees and inspected the toilet. In fact, she was pretty much done.

"Lills?" Tuney's head peered past the door. "Are you done? Sir Hiller and Missus Hiller want to speak to us." That's how little Petunia called Mrs. Hiller: Missus Hiller.

"Yeah. One sec and don't be late, Tuney, or Mr. Hiller will hurt you." This made Petunia leave with a click from the clear white door, and Lily climbed to her feet. She wondered what the announcement was. Knowing Mrs. Hiller, it was that she had gotten a new pretty blouse, and she would make us watch her strut around the stuffy room, until our eyes watered from the blouse. This made me want to continue scrubbing the dirty toilet. Or not. But then again, there was nothing worse than watching a sweaty Mrs. Hiller.

Lily groaned. And if anybody even dared roll their eyes, or in anyway show their distaste, they would be yelled at and hit by an expert palm, and would most certainly get a punishment worse than cleaning the restrooms. She walked down the hallway and to the Announcement Room, which was used, like, once a month. Mr. Hiller and Mrs. Hiller stood glaring at her, and their gaze drifted over to the clock. Lily knew they wanted to announce her late, but thank goodness for her, she was still a few seconds early. All she received was a scowl from Mr. Hiller, and a threatening look from Mrs. Hiller.

I sat down in a saved seat beside Petunia, and she flashed a quick glance at me, I translated it as, Thank Goodness you came on time. I directed my attention back to Mrs. Hiller, who thank goodness, wasn't wearing a new piece of clothing. The worst time was when she bought either new underwear or a bra: Everybody had tried to look at her feet, but Mr. Hiller had forced us to look straight at her. Instead, she stood next to a skimpy orphan, about my age, who had a greasy nose and coal-black eyes. I could feel my skin beginning to tingle as I stared at him. His gaze met mine for a second, like, What am I doing here? But it was diverted back to Mrs. Hiller within heartbeats.

"We have a new orphan," Mrs. Hiller must have expected applause, because she waited for a few seconds, then glared at us, as if saying, if you don't say something, I'll kill you.

Luckily Mr. Hiller saved us from certain death. "This is Severus Snape." He pointed at the new kid. Mrs. Hiller caught on. "He ought be treated with all kindness," she warned, "And if not, the orphan's break will be taken away for ten days."

Severus almost looked sorry for us, as if thinking, wow, they have to put up with her everyday? Mrs. Hiller obviously wanted to end the deafening silence, and announced, "Break,"

I immediately felt sorry for Severus. Poor kid, I thought. I remember when it was MY first day. I decided to say hello to him and try to be his friend. "Hi," I said, gathering up the courage to meet those black eyes of his.

He glared at me. "Get away from me," He turned his back, and I was left standing alone, offended. Petunia grabbed my arm. "Come ON, Lills, let's play Hopsctoch!"

But I didn't want to play hopsctoch. "You play," I told my little sister. "I'll watch you under the willow tree," I watched her face darken, then brighten.

I watched my sister only out of the corner of my eye: I was mainly focused on Severus Snape. I could tell he was being bullied, and I think Tuney could tell, too, because she marched write up to the bullies. Well, that was my cue. I leapt to my feet and ran after my sister, but it was too late.

She had already stepped in front of Severus, and was screaming very rude insults (she was very fluent in that language) that I decide not to mention. "Tuney, come here,"

I pushed my little sister behind me, and faced the bullies. Frank was boiling, and so was Alison. "Just leave him alone," I say clearly. "And noone gets hurt."

Alison sneered at me. "I have a problem with that, little girl," Alison was three years older than me, and at least six inches taller than me.

I flinched, as she turned back to Severus. "How can you defend this useless, slimy, greasy, bat-like, prattish git?" That was it. I turned back to her, and I guess she anticipated what i was going to do, because she hit me. It stung, yes, but I could not back down. I hit her hard. I slapped her hard on the cheek, and she fell back, tears flooding her eyes.

"Quick," I told Severus. "Before she tattles." Too late, Mrs. Hiller was already coming over, and I was sentenced another week cleaning the lavatory.

I talked to Severus again during lunch. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," I paused. "Sev."

He smiled.

**Sorry I stopped in the middle and began calling her "I." Sometimes I do that. Lily is "I."**


	3. Friends Forever

Severus's POV

I hate it here. But I guess it's better than staying with my parents. Besides, I'll be going to Hogwarts in a year. And Lily's nice. We sit together at lunch and do our chores together. Mrs. Hiller says we're going to go camping next week. I hate camping. I mean, nature's okay, but camping is just BLEGH.

Lily's excited, though. She says that it's a chance to "bond with nature". I disagree, of course.

Many people don't want to go. They say it's a waste of time, but then again, what ARE we going to do the same day. A lot of them are trying to get into trouble, so Mrs. Hiller will make them stay behind. Lily's made me swear that I won't get into trouble so she won't only be stuck with Petunia. I probably would have anyway, except Mrs. Hiller isn't relenting. I think she knows the trick, and she told Mr. Hiller, too, because he eyes even more suspiciously than usual.

But anyhow, my parents were um, abusive. They were Richard and Bela. Ugh. I guess, I guess it was like they were the predators and I was the prey, them trying to snap my heels so I couldn't run any longer. But I wouldn't continue with THOSE stories lest I frighten the little ones.

I ran away when I was eight. I was SICK of it. The constant beatings, rude never-ending insults and yelling, so I survived alone. I ate berries that could have killed me and the dirtiest water ever. I don't know how I survived, but I guess somebody might have wanted me to live because sometimes I felt like someone were following me, though when I turned around it was only me.

I was caught by... an authority, I think. They had a very decorated suit, and Lily told me that it was a soldier that had found me. She said she had heard about it from her parents when she was younger. I had hoped he was bringing me to some nice people, but of course I was wrong. He had been so kind to me with brown eyes and jet-black hair. Lily had looked at me with interest.

_"Brown eyes and black hair?" Her eyes shown with interest. "Are you sure that wasn't Brandon Potter, the father of James Potter?"_

_"Who?" I had repeated._

_"Brandon Potter," she had repeated impatiently. "Like, THE greatest muggle soldier in THE world?"_

I thought about all this in my bed. A boy with blonde hair called Logan rested in the bed beside me. He was two years younger than me, and I felt sorry for him that he would have to stay in this dump for two long years. That is, if he became a wizard.

I tried not to wake him, and I was surprised that I hadn't woken him as I tip-toed out of bed. My feet directed me to the girls' room, and I peered in. Lily lay in a bed at the very edge, and I was surprised to see that her green eyes were sparked with alertness. "Sev?" she whispered, staring directly at me.

I blushed. Had I been that obvious? I quickly covered my eyes as she got out of bed. "Are you wearing anything?" I murmured as she neared me.

"No, Sev I sleep bare in the frosty and cold winter." She rolled her eyes, and I heard the sarcasm in her voice. "So, where are we going?"

I lead her out of the room. "Let's go under the Great Willow tree." We walked out of the building in silence, and I spotted the shadow of the willow tree. "Could you sleep tonight?"

"No," she replied truthfully. "Something was on my mind." She was quiet after that, as we selected our spots carefully.

"Fine, I'll bite. What?" I asked, searching her usually glittering green eyes, but she hung her head.

She narrowed her eyes. "Nothing you should bother yourself with?"

"Oh really?" I nudged her playfully.

She nudged me back. "Really," there was a long silence. "Sev?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll be friends forever right?" I could hear a tremor in her voice. I decided not to make her suffer.

"Forever." I could feel her relax beside me, and her head fell onto my shoulder, her long red hair forming a curtain.

"Forever," I heard her breathe.

"Forever." I repeated, after she was long asleep. "We'll be friends forever." And I'm sure beneath the curtain, she smiled a small smile, like I had just said that in her dream.


End file.
